wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sarah
Not to be confused with Sara. Sarah is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Her skill level is 1900-2000 in Tennis. But if you are good enough, her partner will be Tatsuaki, who also has a skill level of 1900 or Elisa whose skill level is 2000. If that skill level seems outstanding, she´s also usually in the PRO category in Baseball (1000+) and Boxing (1300+). Her Baseball team contains herself, Saburo, Theo, Shouta, Víctor, Eva, Jackie, Michael and Keiko. Sarah plays in the Baseball teams of Emily, Rin, Hiroshi, Shinnosuke, Takumi, Pierre, Steve and Helen. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay Showdown, she is the Boss of level 6. In Swordplay, her level 521+. She is almost PRO in Basketball with a level of 941+, and her teammates are Takumi and Shouta. In Table Tennis, she is good at level 551+. She is a PRO at Cycling, coming 41st out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Sarah is a Beginner Mii. Trivia * You can earn her badge for every 500 edits you make on "Wii Sports" articles. * Her Japanese name is Sara. * Rarely, Sarah can have a skill level of 2000 if you face her when she is not playing with Elisa in tennis. But, this can only happen with Tatsuaki and that is the. * In Wii Party, she appears in the minigame Cry Babies as a baby. * She is the best Tennis and Baseball player to be a boss. Gallery SarahDACotQR.JPG|Sarah's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-3-7.png|Sarah's badge. 47- Sarah's Team.jpg|Sarah's Baseball Team. Sarah.png|Sarah as the Boss of level 6 in Swordplay Showdown. Screen Shot 2015-01-11 at 3.30.32 PM.png|Another picture of Sarah as the Boss of the Ruins. Screen Shot 2015-01-14 at 7.25.40 PM.png|Sarah at Table Tennis. Sarah galactic guitar.jpeg|A Wii Music artwork of Sarah. 2018-01-14 (14).png|Sarah and her teammates Shouta and Takumi in Basketball. 2018-02-07 (23).png|Sarah in Baseball Swordplay Showdown Bosses-Stages 1-20.jpg. 2018-02-09 (20).png|Sarah in Boxing. 20180208_203907.jpg|Sarah in Swordplay Duel. 2018-03-02 (18).png|Sarah about to Duel in Swordplay. IMG_0141.JPG 2018-03-13 (2).png|Sarah doubling up with Elisa in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-03-13 (8).png|Sarah doubling up with Tatsuaki in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-04-05 (5).png|Sarah in Swordplay Speed Slice. IMG 0573.jpg|Sarah in Swap Meet with Midori, Ian, Sota, Alex, and Eva. 15317703423161507811272.jpg|Sarah pitching in Baseball. 1531954326384771958784.jpg IMG_0553.JPG|Sarah playing Basketball at midnight. IMG_20180808_130528.jpg|Sarah with Elisa in a minigame. 2018-08-16 (27).png|Sarah in Cycling. 2018-09-13 (19).png Sarah, Mia, and Abby participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png 2018-10-04 (12).png Sarah, Julie, and Shohei participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Pablo, Holly, Michael, Marisa, Helen, Kentaro, James, Keiko, Ashley, Sarah, Miguel, and Elisa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party-0.png 1- Beginner.jpg Stephanie, Mike, Ashley, and Sarah featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Sarah, Daisuke, and Marco participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png 2018-11-08 (33).png Abby, Alex, and Sarah participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Alex, Abby, and Sarah participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Alex, Abby, and Sarah participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Elisa, Pablo, Rin, Chika, Theo, and Sarah featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Rachel, Anna, Sarah, Lucia, and Rainer featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-23 (60).png Sarah, Gwen, and Saburo participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Sarah, Gwen, and Saburo participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Miyu, Stephanie, and Sarah featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Ursula, Takashi, Ai, Sarah, Naomi, and Andy featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Yoko, Sarah, Eva, Elisa, Hiromi, Kentaro, and Miguel featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Sarah in Bowling.JPG Lucia, Hiroshi, Barbara, Tatsuaki, Pierre, Ian, Haru, Shinnosuke, Tommy, Daisuke, Miguel, Theo, Sarah, Kentaro, Matt, and Andy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 2018-12-28 (1).png 2018-12-28 (16).png Pierre, Julie, Miyu and Haru participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png 1547366060733 WiiU screenshot TV 0144D.jpg IMG_1697.jpg|Vincenzo with Yoko, Sarah, Eva, Elisa, Hiromi, Kentaro, and Miguel. Eduardo, Sarah, Maria and Takumi partcipating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png IMG 1752.jpg|Sarah in her swimsuit Swordplay Showdown Bosses-Stages 1-20.jpg Category:Swordplay Showdown Bosses Category:Beginner CPU Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Champions Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Red Females Category:Gold badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Mii Category:Vice Champions Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Double Pro Category:Triple Pro Category:Cry Babies babies Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party Category:5 Letters Category:CPU Mii Category:CPU Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Boxing Pros Category:Top 10 Category:Cycling Pros Category:Baseball Pros Category:Tennis Pros Category:Mii's Who Love Red Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Quadruple Pro Category:Kids Category:Sometimes Pro